Odds and Ends
by xMirror-Mirrorx
Summary: This is now a 'drabble dump' if you will, and will also contain in-progress chapters/stories etc. Will contain a whole lot of genres/pairings etc, so have a look! Rating subject to change
1. Believe in me?

_I felt like writing some drabbles/ficlets...yeah, procrastination ftw~_

_Will be about various pairings/friendships/family relationships/events etc. All pairings: yaoi, yuri, het, crack._

_And will probably range from fluff to angst...yeah._

_I don't own Hetalia, sadly. D;_

**Title: **Believe in me? **  
><strong>

**Characters: **China (Yao), Latvia (Raivis). Mention of Russia (Ivan).

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Fluff

**Pairing: **China x Latvia

**Warning: **None

* * *

><p>Yao examined the younger's face – it was plastered with fear.<p>

"Raivis? You look like you've seen a ghost, aru!" The elder exclaimed, though it was an understatement.

Raivis' eyes widened in slight shock before he shook himself and focused his eyes on the floor.

"I-I don't believe in ghosts, Mr Yao..." muttered the boy.

_Besides, they're not as terrifying as **him**..._

Yao gave an exasperated sigh and softly placed a hand on the Latvian's shoulder. He felt the boy flinch at the touch and smiled slightly.

"Do you believe in me, aru?" the elder nation asked softly.

Raivis snapped up his head and locked eyes with the older nation. He didn't know where the question had came from all of a sudden and he wasn't sure how to answer it.

_B-Believe in him? Wh-Why? But...I guess I do..._

The younger nation gave a slight, hesitant nod. "Y-Yes." he stuttered and this earned a grin from Yao.

_I see trust isn't an issue with the boy...he's an odd one_. The thought made the Asian man smirk slightly.

The elder nation stooped slightly and leaned into Raivis, his mouth inches from the younger's pale ear.

"Good, aru. So that means you believe that I can protect you from Ivan?" Yao whispered.

Raivis' lavender orbs widened and he blushed a deep shade of red. "Wh-What?" the Latvian managed to choke out; but when he looked up, he saw that he was alone.

_Yes. I believe you can, Mr Yao...I believe in you._

* * *

><p><em>Russia occupied and also re-occupied Latvia, and oppressed and maybe even tortured him. The poor young nation has to be traumatised. And as for China, well...Russia's strange affection has to be terrifying. So that's how I came up with this idea. xD<em>

_Yeah...this unusual pairing was inspired by the 'Hetalia Quiz' on my profile...~  
><em>


	2. Bad Day

**Another drabble! (Which turned out longer than expected~)  
><strong>  
><strong>This is dedicated to Doitsu's Storyteller who is an AMAZING author! She writes beautiful GermanyxUkraine stuff! She wanted me to write some GerUkr, so I did! (She got me falling in love with this pairing~)<br>**  
><strong>I hope you like it! :)<strong>

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Germany and Ukraine would interact more~ ;) **

**Title: **Bad Day

**Characters: **Ukraine (Katyusha), Germany (Ludwig). (And a cookie for whoever can guess who ended the meeting~ :3)

**Genre(s): **Romance, Fluff

**Pairing: **Germany x Ukraine

**Warning:** None

* * *

><p>"And that just about concludes today's meeting. Have a good day."<p>

Murmers and whispers filled the room while the nations shuffled out of their seats and flooded out of the meeting room.

"Oh, I won't..." A certain cerulean-eyed Ukrainian muttered. She hadn't had the best of days. She just wanted to go home and relax.

But would it be that easy? Knowing her luck today, Katyusha would probably end up being far away from home.

To avoid conversation and the possibility of being dragged away by another nation, Katyusha quickly paced towards the exit. She wasn't in the mood for being friendly today.

The Slavic nation _would _have made it to the door, if she hadn't tripped over her own feet. She suddenly toppled to the floor, landing painfully on her knees.

"_Chort vizʹmy!_" Katyusha cursed. She rubbed her sore knees and groaned. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Katyusha? Vhat are you doing on the floor?"

That voice. She recognised it. A thick, heavy accent that made the words seem like orders. To some it may sound ugly, but Katyusha loved it.

_Maybe my day just got better..._

"L-Ludwig?" The Ukrainan looked up to see the nation of Germany staring down at her, a look of utter confusion on his face.

The German snapped out of his confused daze and quickly offered a hand to Katyusha. "H-Here. I'll help you up."

Katyusha stared at the hand for a moment then took it gently. Both nations blushed at the contact.

Ludwig hauled the female nation up with ease and gingerly let go of her hand.

"_S-Spasybi_..." stammered Katyusha, still blushing slightly.

Ludwig smiled slightly. "_Du bist willkommen_."

Then there was silence. Of the awkward kind. Both nations looked around the room, avoiding each other's gaze. Until one of them spoke up.

"S-So...vhat were you..." Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Katyusha flushed a crimson red. "I-I fell."

The blonde German couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "So I saw."

The cheeks of the Ukrainian cooled as she shook her head. "I was having a bad day..."

Ludwig saw Katyusha's eyes look sadly at the floor, and opened his mouth to say something, only to be interupted.

"...until I saw you." Katyusha smiled brightly.

Ludwig blushed a deep red, before a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Funny. I was about to say the same to you." He chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm taking suggestions for next drabble~ <strong>

**Clue for the' meeting ender's' identity: It's a male... xD**

**Translations:**

**Ukrainian:**

**_Chort vizʹmy! - _Damn it!  
><em>S-Spasybi - <em>Th-Thank you  
><em><br>_German:**

_**Du bist willkommen **_**- You're welcome  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**(Correct me on translations if I'm wrong!)****  
><strong>


	3. What do you consider to be beautiful?

_Well, well, well. Look who it is? ^^;_

_No excuses. I was busy with college and still am. (That is NOT grammatically correct, I am sure.) But I present you with a small piece of FrUk fluffiness~! :D_

_I have a Stats exam on Tuesday - wish me luck! After that, I'll finish Chapter 1 of 'I am Hetalia', I swear! You can see a preview on my dA, username: AnimeGal95_

**Prompt: **_'What things do you think are beautiful?'_

**Setting/AU:** Gakuen, Hetalia Acadamy.

**Characters:** Arthur (England/UK ), Francis (France) Germania. Mention of Alfred (America/USA) [Hamburger-eating idiot, LOL. I love Alfie btw XD]

**Warnings:** None

**Notes:** Germania is the teacher! In my head-canon, the ancients are the teachers~!

_*sigh* I swear this is a fail. To me it doesn't flow right. But I hope you enjoy it anyway :))_

* * *

><p><em>What do you consider to be beautiful?<em>

Those exact words were written in elegant black script on a scrap of paper that Francis had slipped onto Arthur's desk, completely unnoticed by Germania. They left the Brit baffled, and a little miffed. Yet he was impressed that the Frenchman's actions had gone unspotted as they were seated in the front of the classroom and Germania was a vigilant teacher.

But Arthur was grateful that the note hadn't been discovered. Under usual circumstances, he would have loved for the bloody frog to get a detention or at least a firm telling off for his antics but these weren't usual circumstances. The words were not of a sexual nature and Francis' expression was not one of a pervert. No, these words sent a different message. A romantic one?

_No, no! Don't be so stupid. _Arthur mentally slapped himself as his face threatened to flush crimson. He was being ridiculous, far too hopeful. The damn Frenchie would never actually feel romantically towards anyone! It was just lust he felt. Besides, the Brit wouldn't in a million years admit his feelings to that pervert...

The island nation looked around the room in order to clear his mind of his Francis-related thoughts and focus on the question. The pale yellow walls were plastered with various colourful displays about world economics and global warming. Those could be rather ugly matters. His emerald eyes then wondered to the chalkboard. Government and politics. Again, not very beautiful.

The blonde sighed and fiddled with his pen. He thought roses were beautiful. But then again, so did Francis and they were considered a symbol of love. _Not writing that down. _Arthur mentally noted and tried to cool his burning cheeks.

The Brit considered blue eyes to be beautiful. Not the boisterous aqua eyes that a certain hamburger-eating idiot had. But soft and elegant royal blue eyes. Much like Francis'.

The blush on Arthur's cheeks turned darker. Why was he linking things back to _that_ damn nation? Just because he loved they way his gorgeous blue eyes twinkled, how his magnificent golden locks blew in the wind and how his beard made his well-refined face all the more manlier? The bushy-browed nation's cheeks reached an impressive scarlet colour as he lowered his head and desperately attempted to not stare at the Frenchman.

_Oh bloody hell! Why am I even __**attempting**__ to answer his stupid question? _Arthur slammed down his pen, which made a rather loud 'clack' and caused all attention to focus on him. Germania looked up from his desk with a questioning glance while Francis blinked at the Brit. Arthur just sank further into his seat. _K-Kill me now..._

From the corner of his eye he saw the French nation smile at him and point at the note, obviously urging him to answer it. Arthur was seriously tempted to discreetly flip him off, but decided against it. He merely glanced at the small piece of paper, not knowing whether to scrunch it up; rip it in tiny little pieces or just scribble all over it.

_Stupid, frog. Why did you have to be so bloody beautiful? _Suddenly, the British man sat up and grabbed his pen. Francis stared in curiosity as the other blonde began to write. Did he actually want to respond?

Arthur smiled and simultaneously blushed at the word he had written on the scrap of paper. He looked to see if Germania was looking and quickly tossed the piece of paper onto Francis' desk. _Bloody hell..._

The Frenchman glanced at Arthur for a split second before picking up the note. What he saw made his face light up with a soft smile and his eyes met with the Brit's. The other nation was blushing brightly, but smiling widely.

What had Arthur written in response?

_You._


	4. I am Hetalia: Chapter 1 PREVIEW

_This is highly anticipated, no? ^^; Seeing as you guys are DYING to see 'I am Hetalia' actually start and for the blood-fest to begin, I thought that I'd at least give you what I have so far. And honestly, it is not a lot...at all! I'm sorry! But it gives you a little insight at Lovino's feelings and as to why he's being bitter. And there are a few symbols/motifs in there too. (Seborga/Carlino will be in this one too!) :)_

_I swear, when I get time, I will finish this chapter and try to update as soon as possible! But as of yet, I am pretty busy. ;_; It sucks, I know. But in the meantime I will be giving you drabbles and stuff. So be happy? ;D_

_I do not own Hetalia or its characters. Hidekaz Himaruya is the rightful owner. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Killing Two Brothers with One Knife<span>

Lovino woke to the cheerful chirping of the birds outside. And to a broken back. Well, that's how it felt to the Italian anyway. He hadn't slept well at all since the sofa was nowhere near as comfortable as the bed. And he fell off a few times while tossing and turning. A fucking great nights' sleep.

"Fuck! My back fucking kills!" Lovino slowly sat up and stretched his aching back. His face crumpled up into an agonised expression as he heard a bone crack. It didn't sound good. Not good at fucking all.

"Gah! This-is-all-fuck-ing-Feli-ci-a-no's-fault!" Lovino punctuated each syllable by punching the beige sofa. "If he would just stop fucking talking about that damn bastard Ludwig all the time..."

The aggression against the sofa eventually subsided as Lovino's expression faded from that of fury to what resembled sorrow. He absent-mindedly stroked his throbbing fist and allowed it to rest on his lap. Lovino bowed his head slightly, causing his deep-brunette hair to shadow his face.

"...Stop talking about him...and talk a little about me...just a little, per favore..." A single tear trickled down Lovino's cheek as he clutched the blanket and grit his teeth in an attempt to prevent himself from bursting into tears. He just wished that Feliciano would idolise him like he idolised Ludwig.

_Who am I kidding? That'll never happen...fucking Lovino. Man up and stop being jealous. _With that, the Italian wiped away the stray tear and pulled the blanket off of his naked torso. He lazily made his way to the window and drew back the curtains, wincing as the sun's rays burst into the room.

After his eyes adjusted to the sudden intrusion of light, Lovino noticed something in the trees. An object glinted in the sunlight. The Italian squinted in order to figure out what it was, but after a few seconds gave up and shrugged off his curiosity while heading to go upstairs to freshen up.

However, as he reached the staircase, Lovino noticed something else.

"Huh. Those birds finally shut up."

And with that, he made his way upstairs.


End file.
